


A dream I once Had...

by StardewNsfwImagines



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardewNsfwImagines/pseuds/StardewNsfwImagines
Summary: I once had this dream that the female farmer I was playing as smoke with Sam and Sebastian then got tag-teamed by them in the shower.
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 93





	A dream I once Had...

Sam, Sebastian, and F/N had retreated from the rain suddenly pouring outside in F/N’s cabin after the three of them left the saloon together. In the comfort of the fireplace as they were all wrapped up in towels, they agreed that staying the night there and out of the cold rain would do them some good.  
“Woah, no way!” F/N heard Sebastian exclaim from the front porch. He had moved out there just a moment ago to smoke a cigarette.  
“What’s going on?” F/N asked, opening the door.

Without enough time to react, F/N caught Sebastian red-handed with a joint. She gasped and reached out for it. “Sebastian, you smoke reefers? Since when?”  
Sebastian instinctively held the joint closer to his chest as Sam appeared in the doorway with F/N, hair still dripping wet.  
“Since I was, like, 13″ Sebastian’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “I’m just happy it survived the weather.” Sebastian drew a lighter from his pocket and lit the spliff, taking a hard long drag from it and then releasing the smoke from his lunch in a French inhale. Something about watching the smoke curl past his gently parted lips and floating back up into his nostrils made F/N desperately wanna kiss him.

F/N always had a bit of a thing for bad boys, especially smokers. The idea of tasting the harsh rugged smoke on someone’s lips was something that had always turned them on, and certainly didn’t help with her oral fixation. The added edge of it being marijuana only further turned her on for it being illegal as well.

“Mind if I get a hit off that?” Sam asked, stepping around the melting puddle of mush that F/N was to reach around Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Sure,” Sebastian grumbled and passed the joint to Sam who also took a large hit. “Do you want some too, F’N?” Sebastian turned to her as she still stood in the doorway.

“Yes, please,” she grinned. “I thought you would never ask. Better yet, why don’t you two come back and join me in the living room for a second?”

F/N led the two boys inside as they continued to pass the joint between them. They both sat on the couch in front of the TV and F/N retreated to her closet where she rummaged around for a moment before stepping back out, wielding what looked like a glass weapon.

It was indeed a black and blue bong with a skull for part of the shaft which contained 3 sets of 3 percolators. “I was hoping someone else in the valley enjoyed bud like me. It’s been hard keeping it a secret, especially if you’ve ever gone near my greenhouse, but I’m glad we have similar interests.”

She crossed the room and took a lighter from a very Stunned Sebastian and glanced at a starry-eyed Sam before taking a hit, filling the chamber with greenish yellow smoke from the embers that sparkled and illuminated the otherwise dark room with a gentle orange glow. It may not have been the first time she smoked, but she still knew it would hit her hard in just a moment.

“Woah,” Sebastian, now with half-lidded eyes and a huskier voice cooed, “you torched that whole bowl. Nice. You have my respect.”

F/N sat up ramrod straight and held the curling smoke in her lungs for a moment before exhaling slowly and pushing the smoke out of her mouth with her tongue as she inhaled through her nose, showing off her own French inhale skills. The Smoke came out in a thick, acrid cloud when she finally released it all.

She set the bong down on the floor and coughed for a moment, an itching burn in her throat pulling her head down.

Sebastian chuckled and patted her on her back. “You okay, F/N?”

F/N nodded through coughing fits and held up the bong to Sebastian who shook his head and said “I’m good. I have my own bong but it’s not as big as this one. I’m scared it might kill me.” It was a rather large bong, F/N had to extend her arm almost fully just to light the damn thing.

“That’s cool,” F/N nodded and offered the bong up to Sam.

“Sebby, you’re a coward.” Sam grinned and hit the bong as Sebastian clicked his lighter to light and hit the joint again. They both exhaled a puff of lingering smoke at the same time.  
Suddenly, F/N was aware of how floaty her head was. She leaned back on the couch and allowed her muscles to relax. Had it suddenly gotten much darker here? The house was only illuminated by the light of the fireplace, the flickering TV, and the lighters that occasionally were flicked on. Oh, wait, no-- her eyes just weren’t as open as they were. She opened her eyes wide to stretch them out and remind herself to look around and remember that, in fact, she and the two boys, one at each of her side, were all on a 3D plane.  
Suddenly, she was also beginning to get much colder. After being caught and soaked in the rain, she had gotten towels for everyone and they had all dried off and sat by the fires to the best of their ability, but she was still cold and wet and shivering.

“I’m gonna go take a hot shower if that’s okay with you guys.” F/N said as she stood up a little too fast and she felt like she had to catch up with her body.  
“Ah, you’re shivering.” Sebastian finally noticed. “Let me help you.”

“I-uh…” F/N was too stunned to speak as the blood rose to her cheeks.

Realizing what he had said, Sebastian blushed too. “I just have fallen asleep in the shower before when I got baked… it’s not like *that*.”  
F/N thought again about the smoke rising from Sebastian’s tantalizing lips earlier. How could she possibly turn the offer down?  
“Mmm… okay.” She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could and turned in the direction of her bathroom, Sebastian rising from the couch, joint still pinched between his lips, as he followed her.

“You two go get warm,” Sam leaned back and crossed one leg over his knee to support the bowl end of the bong as he took another hit. “I’m gonna get toasty baked my own way~” he chuckled to himself.

F/N shrugged and shut the door to the bathroom behind her, making sure to keep the door unlocked.

“Did, uh, you just wanna get in with me with our clothes on or--” F/N began to speak but was cut off by Sebastian pinning her against the bathroom wall and kissing her hard, leaving her no time to react until he was already all over her. She kissed him back hard and he caught her wrist, pinning it next to her head.

“I really liked the way you French inhaled.” Sebastian’s lips brushed against hers. “You could say I have a bit of an oral fixation… and that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Really,” she breathily replied, her lips brushing against his tantalizing ones, “I could say the same thing to you. I have an oral fixation as well and the way you just-- ugh…” she tried to shake the fog out of her head. People’s ambitions get lowered when they are high, but she was wondering if this dream came true was real.  
Sebastian gently bit her lower lip and pressed his body flush against her. He moved both her wrists up above her head and held them with one hand, allowing the other to slip under the hem of her shirt and touch the hot flesh beneath.

Sebastian attacked her lips with his again and began tugging at her clothes, releasing her hands to allow her to discard them in a hot rush. She couldn’t believe, couldn’t wait, couldn’t resist--

Sebastian pulled back and hastily began removing his clothes too, but he paused when he was down to just his boxers. Pulling back from F/N, he turned his back on her for a moment and turned the shower on with the hottest water gushing from the faucet as she fumbled with her clothes some more until she was left in just her panties as well.  
They both clambered into the shower together and F/N found her back pressed to the cold wall all at once, making her gasp in shock and try to pull away from the wall which shoved her deeper into Sebastian’s arms as he crushed his lips on hers again. The hot water and Sebastian;s heat was warming her up fast, and she needed more of that warmth.  
Sebastian surprised her by grinding up against her through their underwear but she could feel his length run along the lips of her pussy and she shivered. The bud has put hot clouds in her head that kept her from seeing straight and amplified the electricity between them, she wanted him more than she’d wanted anything and he had only barely done anything to her. *He’s dangerous…* she thought to herself. Sure, bud would make her horny sometimes, but it was nothing compared to this.

Sebastian pulled back from her lips to nibble on the shell of her ear which earned him a little groan. Finally, F/N remembered that she had arms and she wrapped hers around Sebastian and tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him back. In the moment she had him off guard, she pushed Sebastian up against the wall herself and bit hard into his neck and relished the groan that escaped from him.

“Take these off,” she whispered hurriedly into his ear, pulling his head further back as she dipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. “I wanna feel you.” He tongue snaked up the side of his neck before she bit down again, digging her teeth into the sensitive flesh.  
Sebastian grinned and obliged her, teeth bared like a predator as he removed his boxers.

F/N dropped to her knees in front of Sebastian and was met face-to-face with his hard, twitching cock that glistened in the shower water. She desperately needed him…  
Without a moment’s thought, Sebastian was in her mouth as she eagerly attempted to swallow him whole. She allowed a moan to escape around his cock as she began to hurriedly bob her head along his length, taking more and more of him in her mouth each time she went down. Sebastian sighed and tangled his fingers in her hair and leaned his upper back against the shower wall. He used his grip on her hair to control her after a moment of her fumbling a bit. He shoved her head down hard and shoved himself down her throat hard over and over again. He looked down and took satisfaction on the half-lidded, glossy eyes staring up at him in need as he throat fucked F/N, who complied fully.  
Suddenly, he painfully wrenched her head back by her hair and hissed between his gritted teeth, “take off your panties. Now.” She nodded and obliged, stripping herself down the rest of the way and allowing Sebastian to gaze down at her wanton figure. He took her by the throat and pulled her up to her feet again and spun her around, shoving her shoulders onto the wall and holding her ass against him.

F/N’s head was swimming as she braced against the cold shower wall, arching her back to give Sebastian easier access and he obliged by plunging himself deep inside her all at once, causing her to moan so loud it was almost a scream.

“Shhhhh…” Sebastian whispered and reached forward, covering he vermouth with his hand as he started to mercilessly pound into her. Each thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge in the pure bliss she felt, enhanced by the bud sending her skin on fire. Sebastian felt just right, he filled her perfectly and she soon found herself moving with him, bouncing harder against his hard cock.

As she was nearting the cusp of her orgasm, F/N was stopped by an unexpected voice. “Aw, come on you guys!” It was sam who appeared in the doorway. When had he snuck in?  
“Don’t leave me out of the fun.” Sebastian frowned but nodded his head for Aem to come over, who eagerly stripped all his clothes off.

Before she could react in her cloudy state, Sebastian let go of F/N and spun her around again, leaning down and scooping her up off her feet and into his arms with her knees pressed against her chest. Sam hurried and inserted himself behind her and helped Sebastian support her up in the air.

Sebastian bit into F/N’s neck as he easily slipped inside her again, causing a low growl to come from the back of her throat. F/N was entirely at the boys mercy and they both took advantage, Sam using the water as lubricant to prod at F/N’s asshole before gently pressing inside, coaxing out another groan from F/N. She had never been double penetrated before and relished at just how full it made her feel. The pressure coming from both angles was overwhelming ecstasy.

“Oh… my god…!” She panted and laid her head back on Sam’s shoulder, unable to contain the screams coming from her wildly as she dug her fingernails in Sebastian’s back. Never in her life had her toes curled like this and her head laid back without her meaning to and her back arching-- she was so deliciously close to coming.

“Gah… you feel so good…” Sam groaned in F/N’s ear and nibbled on her neck. Sheathed completely in F/N’s ass, he hadn’t felt something so tight in such a long time and it was only better from being high. It had been such a long time since he had sex this amazing- and his first time fucking someone with Sebastian.

“S-Seb… Sebastian!” F/N squealed as he found that sweet spot that sent her into a frenzy. Her cried only god louder as Sebastian grinned and pounded into that spot over and over again, bringing her up so close to the edge.

“Sam… Sam, harder!” She cried and Sam obliged gleefully, shoving himself deep and hard into her ass.

“I’m…! Coming!!!” F/N’s back arched without her control as her entire body seized up and convulsed, her toes curling and her head laying back on Sam’s shoulder again. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her as she found her release and the boys kept pounding into her as she did, until--

“Me.. too…” Sam panted in her ear before growling into her neck as he released his own hot, pulsing orgasm into her ass. The pressure and tension of it all was also too much for poor Sebastian, who F/N was clamping down on like a vice grip.

“F/N…!” Sebastian shouted as he came, burying himself to the hilt in her poor aching pussy.

Finally, all three of them sank to the floor and languished under the hot water pouring over them in each other’s embrace. “Wow…” F/N sighed and muttered. “I think that’s the best I’ve ever had… can we do this more often?” 

Sebastian and Sam both grinned. “Of course we can.” Sebastian cooed.

“Whenever you want, sober or not~” Sam winked at his new lovers.


End file.
